1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system constructed by a client computer and server capable of communicating data with each other, the client computer and the server constructing this system, a method of controlling the server, and a recording medium storing a program for controlling the client computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The building of networks has made it possible for a document (which may include images) to be created while a client computer and server communicate with each other. In a case where the client computer creates a document, fonts usable at the client computer are employed. When the operator of the server creates a document in accordance with a command from the user of the client computer, fonts usable at the server are employed.
In many instances the fonts usable at the client computer and the fonts usable at the server do not match. As a consequence, there are cases where a document created using a special font at the client computer cannot be created using this font at the server.